


Hold Me Tightly

by gigiouijiboard



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, One Shot, POV Okumura Eiji, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Banana Fish, Sad, Sad Okumura Eiji, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigiouijiboard/pseuds/gigiouijiboard
Summary: !!! WARNING Banana Fish Spoilers!!!!!This is a short lil post-cannon one shot I wrote inspired by @uh_jade_6969 's comment on Tik Tok.Their comment reads "Bro can someone animate this with Ash and Eiji dancing in a ball room and when they are dancing Eiji slowly realizes that he's dancing with himself"I thought that would make a great fan fiction, so I took that comment and ran with it.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Hold Me Tightly

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction, so if anyone has any revisions or edits I'd love to hear them :)

Eiji closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. 

_Everything was red_

The fierce lynx he knew stood proud and lovely in front of him. Ash was all fixed up with a tuxedo on and his hair falling gracefully around his face.To Eiji, the sight was as breathtaking as it was the first time he laid eyes on the blond. He exhaled softly and brushed a stray lock of course golden hair from Ash’s face . 

Eiji was hyper aware of everything about the man in front of him. The soft rise and fall of his chest, the slight way his shoulder twitched at every sound, and the misleading innocence of his milky white skin. Especially the pride that shone in his eyes as he looked down at his Eiji. 

Making eye contact with Ash, Eiji’s heart stuttered in his chest. Ash’s eyes were the same murky blue as the pool Eiji had visited as a child. As a kid, Eiji had been scared to swim past where his feet could touch the bottom. 

When it came to Ash, Eiji had barely thought it through before jumping straight into the deep end. 

Eiji let his hand dwell near Ash’s ear, he inched his hand closer and closer to his face. Here in this soft lighting Ash looked like a porcelain doll, the kind that would break if you so much as laid a finger on it. But that's not who Ash is, and Eiji knew that better than anyone.

Ash grabbed Eiji’s hand before it could touch him. He pulled Eiji in and held him close, they danced together, just as a scene out of a picture book: Two young lovers, holding each other close as if they were the only two in the room. And maybe they were, because when EIji saw Ash no one else mattered, just the tortured beauty and himself, dancing without a care in the world.

Eiji had never been good at dancing, he was more the clumsy type. Once his middle school crush had tried to slow dance with him and Eiji had made a fool of himself by tripping over her feet, he had never liked dancing ever since. And Ash had never known frivolous things such as dancing in his life. But here they fit together, like pieces of a puzzle, they lifted each other up, they kept each other’s heads above water.

The room they were in was a big ballroom, a grand decorative carpet covered the floor. A chandelier hung from the ceiling above them, the specks of light it created painted the faces of everyone in the room. There were lots of people, all dressed in suits and long flowy dresses. Everyone was dancing close. Everything was warm. Everything was right. Everything was red.

Eiji tilted his head forwards, burying his head in the crook of Ash’s neck. He could feel the man's pulse in his cheek. Ash tensed up when Eiji wrapped his arms tightly around him, and then they slowly relaxed into the tender embrace.

Ash’s arms held Eiji so comfortingly that he felt as though he might cry, he might cry because he knew that the tormented boy in front of him had never known love like this before. Ash was constantly tortured by shadows and memories, he woke up screaming and crying almost every night, and Eiji wanted to cry because knew he was powerless trying to save ash from himself.

There were no words spoken between the two, there was no need for words. A silence was all that was needed. Because silence was a break, silence meant there was no action, no gangs, no violence, no guns or screams. Silence meant they were just kids. Just for a night none of that mattered, just for a night, one night, they could be kids together. Just two kids grasping at each other. Nothing else truly mattered. 

And so they stayed like that, hugging each other close for as long as they could. They could barely hear the classical music the band was playing in the background, they didn’t even notice as people started leaving the room. They didn’t notice once they were the only ones left in the room. The lights were turned out and they stood in darkness.

They stayed in the darkness, swaying back and forth. Their eyes closed, their arms tied up in knots, their hearts intertwined, and everything was blood red. 

Eiji felt frozen in time, his head resting in Ash’s neck, the soft puffs of Ash’s breath warming the top of his head. He never wanted this moment to escape.

They stayed like that for quite a while, reveling in the quietness around them, revelin in the peacefulness that filled their cores, and above all rebelling in the love they shared for each other.

Eventually a cold draft came into the room, the bitter breeze uncomfortably brushing across Eiji’s feet, he tried to hold Ash closer for warmth. But no matter how hard he tried to ignore it the further up his legs the icy air climbed. 

Ash seemed not to notice, or he didn’t care, but Eiji was growing increasingly uncomfortable with every second.

Further and further this air covered every inch of his body, it seeped into his skin, piercing his soul. 

But now it wasn’t air, it was water, there was water filling up all around him, and he was no longer in the gorgeous ballroom, he was sinking, frantically clinging onto Ash, trying to keep himself above water.

Panic set in as Eiji clawed onto ash’s waist, then his legs, and lower as he kept sinking. But ash was slipping, it was becoming hard to hold on. And eventually his hands let go, fingertips brushing past the ends of Ash’s feet.

When people had described drowning to Eiji in the past it had always been presented as a peaceful event, but now that it was happening Eiji could see how truly horrifying it was. He violently thrashed about, nose and eyes filling up with burning cold water.

He cried out for Ash, but when he looked up at him he could see a gorgeous blonde boy and his black haired companion holding each other close in tranquility, they were red, and Eiji was drowning in blue.

His fingers and toes were going numb, he was praying for air, but all he could do was hold his breath and hope for the best.

He tried to swim, he tried everything to pull himself back up, but the frigid water kept pulling him further and further down. 

This water was what he feared so much as a kid, this water was cold, it was dark, and above all it was lonely. 

But unlike the pool, this time there was no bottom for him to reach, and so he kept sinking further and further until he couldn't even see his Ash anymore. He was completely deserted and desolate.

But he fought until he couldn't fight anymore, his body was heavy, his eyes were raw, and he was getting tired quickly.

So he gave up.

He breathed out.

_Everything was blue_

Eiji was no longer drowning in icy water, he was standing alone in his cold and dark bedroom illuminated faint blue by the moon outside his apartment window.

His arms were out as if he was holding someone close, but there was no one there.

His shitty record player was playing some bland classical song, skipping and scratching every few notes.

He could feel cold tears streaking down his face, and they were landing quickly on the carpet below him. He didn’t bother to wipe them because no one was around to see anyways.

He was utterly alone.


End file.
